<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山海不可平 by abc305614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491754">山海不可平</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614'>abc305614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>233333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 玉微</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>君臣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山海不可平</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山海不可平</p>
<p>“仙上…仙上…”</p>
<p>少年一双醉人的桃花眼微睁，闪着细碎的光，一只白皙的葱根在失神人的眼前晃了晃。</p>
<p>“抱歉，走神了……”</p>
<p>润玉回过神来，下意识露出了一个歉意的笑来。却不曾想，这温柔一笑，引得情窦初开的二皇子心头小鹿乱撞，芙蓉面上悄然晕出几分薄红，忙低下头掩饰。</p>
<p>少年人上尚显瘦削的指节被泛黄的纸笺衬得雪白。</p>
<p>他的指尖叩着一句话，问道:“仙上，这故事是何意？”</p>
<p>润玉微微俯身，凑得离少年近了些，清冷的梅香香扑盈少年秀气的鼻尖。</p>
<p>“佛前有花，名优昙华，<br/>一千年出芽，一千年生苞，一千年开花，<br/>弹指即谢，刹那芳华。”</p>
<p>润玉薄唇轻启，如玑珠落银盘的声音砸进少年太微的心间。</p>
<p>他浅笑，“自然是三千年的等候换得心上人惊鸿一瞥，这便是刹那芳华的意义……”</p>
<p>“嗯?”<br/>太微不解，偏头看向温润上神。</p>
<p>上神指节分明的手温柔地将太微额前一缕碎发别到耳后，娓娓道来:</p>
<p>“传说万年前，昙花爱上了为它日日浇水除草的韦天上神。日日开花，季季灿烂，昙花等了上神几千年，也等不来上神一次回眸……”</p>
<p>“只是昙花仙子不知，其实韦天上神早已证得混元，无情无爱了……”</p>
<p>太微听了却灿然一笑，轻轻摇了摇头</p>
<p>“什么证得混元，太上忘情……我却不信，菩萨也是人修成的，但非草木，孰能无情？不过是无意成全罢了……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“韦陀既无意，任昙花痴情无匹，殊色无边，也不过尽作东流水。”</p>
<p>少年人的话让润玉有一瞬的怔愣，尔后才不着痕迹地一叹：</p>
<p>“你说的对…… ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年人青涩又炽热的眼神描摹着润玉刀削斧凿的面容，他斟酌着小心开口问:“那……仙上可有心悦之人…”</p>
<p>言罢，那抹红云又诚实地飘起，衬得少年人奶白的皮肤越发可口。</p>
<p>说到心悦之人，润玉不由得想到了这位二皇子，同时也是将来的天帝，为自己挑选的那位花神之女……</p>
<p>自己可是连见都没见过啊……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着少年人那双还未因沾染世事而变得阴鸷的澄清眸子，润玉缓缓地摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“那二殿下可有心悦之人?”</p>
<p>太微懵了懵，随后明媚一笑，仿若春日艳桃，灼了润玉的眼。</p>
<p>“有啊，我的心上人是全六界顶顶好的人……”</p>
<p>我的心上人，他立如芝兰玉树，笑如朗月入怀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦?”</p>
<p>润玉挑起了浓丽剑眉，星目中不由带上了些许好奇。</p>
<p>“能得二皇子青睐的女子想必定然超凡脱俗吧?”</p>
<p>“嗯…”</p>
<p>我的心上人，他面如冠玉，惊才风逸，霞姿月韵，雅人深致。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着少年人羞涩的样子，润玉笑得开怀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微觉得自己像是饮了一杯烈酒，只是仙上的一个笑容，他便已醉得不轻了。</p>
<p>他精致的喉结喉结微动，眼中的光闪烁亮眼。</p>
<p>我不想做仙上的昙花仙子，我想做的，是仙上心间那滴血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>不是风动，不是幡动，仁者心动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>春光洋洋、白梨烂漫，上神坐在树下，手执经典，如远山般深邃的目光扫过每一个墨色字迹，抬手驻目皆是超然风骨。</p>
<p>“仙上！仙上！”</p>
<p>少年人欢欣雀跃地跑向了上神，一袭白衫迎风而动，好似漫天飞扬的白梨花。</p>
<p>润玉抬眼，放下了手中的经典，他勾起浅笑，看着少年人离自己越来越近。</p>
<p>“仙上，你看......”</p>
<p>太微裂开大大的笑，白皙的葱根上沾满了泥垢，他如献宝般地缓缓打开了双手，露出了手心里的东西。</p>
<p>是一颗昙花种子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这昙花种子...你从哪里得来的？”</p>
<p>润玉看着那颗刚刚冒出嫩绿芽尖的昙花种子，问道。</p>
<p>“我从花界那儿挖来的。”</p>
<p>少年直视上神星目，就差脸上写上“快夸夸我”了。</p>
<p>润玉摇头，无奈却又宠溺地笑了笑，指节分明的大手取出一方丝帕，替少年擦拭脸上无意沾染的泥垢。</p>
<p>“脸都脏了......”</p>
<p>少年嗅到了那方丝帕上清冷的梅香，青涩俊美的脸上泛起一层淡淡的红，好似天上的彩云，掩映着玉白明亮的月。</p>
<p>“这脸怎么又红了？”</p>
<p>润玉收回帕子，挑了挑浓丽的剑眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年眨了眨多情的桃花眼，连忙岔开话题：“仙上，等这昙花开了，我们一起赏花，好不好？”</p>
<p>润玉不疑有他，大手揉了揉少年光泽亮丽的发顶，薄唇轻启：“好啊”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年如小扇般的睫羽微微敛下，咬住了绯红的唇瓣，一下子扑进了上神温暖宽厚的怀抱里。</p>
<p>润玉一惊，双手却不收控制地搂住了少年不盈一握的纤腰，少年身上的桃花香和润玉的梅香交织在一起，仿佛春与冬的相遇、缠绵。</p>
<p>“那仙上到时候可别忘了，仙上要是忘了，就是小狗！”</p>
<p>少年将面庞埋进上神的胸膛，闷闷道。</p>
<p>润玉无奈一笑，“好好好，我不会忘的......”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年轻翘红唇，贪婪地嗅着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（1）</p>
<p>自诸妄想，辗转相因。<br/>从迷积迷，以历尘劫。</p>
<p>润玉手执着那只冰蓝玉莹的酒杯，嘴角含笑，看着那朵夜昙花。</p>
<p>那朵昙花在太微的照顾下长得很是可人,洁白身姿、亭亭玉立，枝蔓秀气，好似月上美人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年白皙的指节轻轻拂过娇嫩的花瓣，染上了淡薄的昙花香味。他转头，看向坐在一旁的上神，欢心雀跃，微风撩起了他绣着梅花的纱袖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么样？仙上，这花好看吧？”太微挑起了细长的桃花眼，满脸得意之色。</p>
<p>“好看～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我这几天对它可是格外用心呢～”</p>
<p>说着，太微为自己倒了半杯酒，上好的桃花酿散发着令人陶醉的酒香，窜进太微鼻间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉宠溺一笑，连他自己也没有注意到，少年那得意的小表情让他看着有多么欢喜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“太微敬仙上一杯，多谢仙上今日陪我一起赏花。”</p>
<p>太微笑眼弯弯，向润玉举杯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉也笑着回敬。</p>
<p>酒杯相碰，声音清脆悦耳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许是心情着实不错，润玉将杯中酒一饮而尽，那段精致的脖颈映入太微眼中。</p>
<p>太微将杯壁轻轻靠在唇瓣上，红唇微翘，勾起一个笑来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“太微准备的桃花酿，仙上喝着可习惯...”</p>
<p>言罢，太微将酒杯放下，一口桃花酿也未曾入口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这桃花酿...滋味甘甜...只是...为什么这么烈...”</p>
<p>上神俊美的玉面泛起一层薄红，头脑开始昏沉，手有些摇晃，尔后才将酒杯艰难地放下。</p>
<p>他眨眨眼，可是眼前带着笑意的俊丽少年好似变成了三个，多了也就算了，居然还在不停地晃来晃去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微抬手，少年人微凉的指尖轻柔地划过上神的挺鼻，声音软糯又无害：“仙上看起来醉了，太微扶仙上回太辰宫休息吧？”</p>
<p>神智有些不清的润玉无暇去在意少年刚才的动作，甩了甩头，自己站起来，却刚走了一两步就狼狈地瘫坐在了地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微不急不缓走到润玉面前，蹲下身子，与润玉平视。润玉呆呆地看着太微，歪了歪头，露出了一个傻笑。</p>
<p>怎么这么呆萌？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>心下这样想着，他不由得轻笑，复又站起身来，在上神呆滞的目光下解开了自己的衣裳。</p>
<p>丝扣一个个松开，系带从那不盈一握的梨花腰上抽离，素白雅致的常服一件件滑落在少年脚边……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年羊脂白玉的胴体不着一缕，完完全全在润玉面前绽放，散发着淡淡的桃花香，与桃花酒的味道交织在一起，刺激着润玉的五感。</p>
<p>润玉的喉结无意识地上下滑动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年咬了咬红唇，脸上泛起薄薄一抹霞云轻絮。</p>
<p>太微脸上羞怯，动作却大胆，白皙的葱根顺着上神的脖颈而下，扯开了上神的衣领，解开了那银龙腰封。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉出奇的乖巧，任太微脱下自己的衣裳，然后被推倒在地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“仙上...”</p>
<p>太微跪坐在润玉胯间，俯下身，那殷红的檀口微张，丁香小舌探出，舔舐着半勃的孽根。那孽根在小舌的侍候下越发硬挺，涨得青紫，衬得那张芙蓉面越加白净。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唔...”</p>
<p>红唇一点一点含住了润玉的粗长，少年开始前后摆动脑袋，尽心吞吐上神的孽根来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圆润的龟头时不时会戳到咽喉，太微不由得一阵恶心，眼里被逼出了点点闪烁的泪光来，那我见犹怜的样子，让人平生一股凌虐欲来。</p>
<p>“呜呜...”</p>
<p>朦胧中，润玉只觉得浑身欲火难耐，全身的热血都好似汇聚了下身那处。他不住发出舒爽的低吼，那只指节分明的大手粗暴地掌住胯间毛茸茸的脑袋，强迫着少年加快吞吐的速度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知多久，太微几乎双唇发麻了，润玉才嘶吼一声，泄了出来。</p>
<p>半软的龙根在太微的脸上划出一道色情的水痕来，满是檀膻味的龙精灌满了太微的嘴，他皱着秀眉，将浓稠的龙精尽数吞下，还有些含不住的顺着嘴角流了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微起身，跨坐在润玉身上。看着身下俊朗的上神，太微脸上满是痴恋，他将指尖送入檀口，细细舔舐，沾满了龙涎的一指缓缓插进了自己那还未曾被开拓的菊穴中。</p>
<p>太微不由娇哼一声，精巧的耳垂红得几乎要滴出血来。觉得扩张的差不多了，他方才扶着那青紫的炽热缓缓沉下了腰。</p>
<p>少年的身子尚显青涩，但那菊穴实在是天赋异禀，一点一点地将尺寸硕大的龙根吃下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好紧...”</p>
<p>感受到自己下面好似被什么又热又紧的东西包裹住，舒爽得很，润玉不由一声叹慰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微自然听见了，害羞得不行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唔...嗯...”</p>
<p>太微小幅度地扭动起腰肢，适应甬道里那根粗长，也想试着找找天香图册上说的那能让男子高潮的敏感点。那一双玉手还在上神宽厚有力的胸膛上来回抚摸，不时擦过上神嫩红乳尖，不多时两颗小果子充血，挺立起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醉酒的上神这手着实是闲不住，大掌包住少年人两瓣弹性极佳的香软，像是揉面团一样肆意地搓弄，还恶意地用力拍几下，发出清脆的‘啪啪’声，那白嫩的两团渐渐浮上了淡红的掌印。</p>
<p>“真软啊...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可怜美人的喘息中带了几分哭腔，娇嗔之语还未出口，突然尖尖地媚叫出声来，原是碰着了那销魂一点，爽着了，穴口一下子缩紧来，夹得润玉头皮发麻，简直要去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微挺着腰，雪臀在润玉的火热上起伏，那丰腴玉白的臀肉一抖一抖，在落下时拍打着润玉的跨部，发出‘啪啪啪’的声响，和着巨物进出时的噗呲水声在偌大的太辰宫里回响，好生羞人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>清丽的明月见这一幕也羞怯不已，连忙扯了彩云黯淡了自己一身光华。昙花似乎感受到了月光的远去，一下子盛放到了极致，花香淡雅悠远，却在下一秒开始渐渐颓萎，了无生气。</p>
<p>在花瓣落尽了那一刻，美人登上了极乐，玉手紧紧扣住上神双肩，一声销魂的娇叫后，初尝快感的前端喷射出龙精，后面的菊穴如女子潮吹一般，流了一屁股的水。</p>
<p>太微轻喘，额角有了些许香汗，看着身下被自己亲手拉入欲海的上神，他缓缓俯下身去，将红唇虔诚地印上了那张朝思暮想已久的薄唇，丁香小舌不费吹灰之力便撬开了润玉牙关，青涩地逗弄大舌与之共舞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉的大手一路撩火，抚摸着触感绝佳的凝脂肤，感受着少年凸起的脊背和精致的蝴蝶骨，最后指节插进了少年鸦青的发丝中。</p>
<p>他按住少年的头，加深了这个亲吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微合上眼眸，感受着喷洒在脸上的温热吐息，感受着身下人与自己亲密相连的每一处。</p>
<p>仙上的唇，是甜的...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这场席地幕天的荒唐情事持续了几近一个时辰。</p>
<p>太微早已没了什么力气，枕着润玉的臂弯躺在那棵巨大的白梨树下。微风拂过，白梨花瓣洋洋洒洒，好似冬日里的雪，飘逸又须弥，短暂的触手即化。</p>
<p>“太微真的好喜欢仙上啊...”</p>
<p>少年人瘦削的指节轻柔地抚摸上神浓丽的剑眉，沙哑的嗓子在月夜响起，诉说着爱意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉勾起一个不易觉察的笑。</p>
<p>心声在长河中回荡，温柔却又坚定</p>
<p>他说的是： 我也是啊...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你说上神会连迷药这种小把戏都觉察不出吗？</p>
<p>他只是想成全罢了。</p>
<p>润玉自问不是韦天上神，面对满心满眼都是爱意的昙花仙子，他终究还是沦陷了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（2）</p>
<p>润玉不见了......</p>
<p>这是太微摸到身旁一片冰凉的第一想法。</p>
<p>他急忙坐起身来，盖在身上的外袍滑落，露出了遍布欲痕的胸膛，他环视一周，并未见到那人身影。</p>
<p>心上人不见了，他顾不得酸软的腰肢，连忙披上外袍，连鞋子也未穿，又跑又走地找遍了整个太辰宫，那双白嫩的玉足被地上的粗石子划出了血痕，他却毫不在意，只是心像是被人用锋利的爪子捏了个稀碎，再扔进了深渊里，不见天日。</p>
<p>“仙上...你在哪里啊...”</p>
<p>他好似被抽去了生气，失魂落魄地回到了那棵梨树下，清泪如断了线的玉柱，一颗颗从那张苍白的脸上滑落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他稍一偏头便瞧见了石台上的昙花，如同他自已一般萎靡，那芳华终究只能是刹那，最可悲的便是，这刹那芳华换不回心上人惊鸿一瞥啊...</p>
<p>这满腔的爱意因为爱人的不辞而别发酵成了刻骨的恨。</p>
<p>他冷笑，声音是从未有过的尖利绝望：</p>
<p>“润玉！我、恨、你！”</p>
<p>他恨恨地将那一株昙花扫落在地，素白的陶盆掺着泥土碎了一地，如同爱情，狼狈不堪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呵呵...”</p>
<p>赤色的灵力凝聚于掌心，那只手缓慢又决绝地覆上了天灵盖，灵力如吐着鲜红信子的小舌，一点一点钻进了太微的神识，将往昔那些悸动美好的回忆蚕食殆尽...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>明明抹去记忆痛苦十分，他却还是笑着的，但不是甜的，是苦的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就这么忘了吧...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（3）</p>
<p>威严不可侵犯的帝王轻轻抬手，一片洁白的花瓣飘落掌心，他脸上没什么表情，微微一扬手，梨花又随着夜风飘向未知的远方，好似是要飞上夜空的一粒星子。</p>
<p>不同于少年时的软糯嗓音，已经成为帝王的太微，声音磁性低沉：“所以夜神大晚上来本座的太辰宫就只为将这么个无用又无趣的故事？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉并肩站在太微身旁，只是微微一笑，没有一丝惶恐。</p>
<p>“其实，上神当初并非抛弃了少年，只是天道不可违，他还是回到了未来......”</p>
<p>太微闻言只是冷笑。</p>
<p>“那他为什么不早些和少年坦白，也省的少年最后这么极端，抹去了自己的记忆......”</p>
<p>润玉抿唇，微微垂下眼帘，心中绞痛不已。</p>
<p>“他...只是怕...”</p>
<p>“哦？他怕什么...”</p>
<p>太微听了这话倒是来了兴趣，挑了挑黑棕的眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他怕未来的少年会因为他遭到非议...他所处的位子，不允许这样的事情发生...”</p>
<p>“是吗？”</p>
<p>太微笑了笑，仰头去看夜空中那轮圆月，不再言语。</p>
<p>不知道为什么，他听这个故事时，心中总会莫名悲伤又愤怒。</p>
<p>悲的是少年的情痴，怒的也是少年的情痴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“陛下...”</p>
<p>听见夜神唤自己，太微不由转身看向身旁的夜神，却撞进了一双满是爱意和痴缠的星目里，一如当年在布星台上看到的星辰大海，叫人震撼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我的好陛下...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>挣脱束缚的上神不再选择隐瞒自己的爱意，将呆愣的心上人搂进怀里，薄唇印上怀中人绯红的唇瓣，肆意亲吻。</p>
<p>“呜呜！”</p>
<p>帝王瞪大了眼，羞愤又恼怒，手中凝聚起灵力正要将人一掌拍开，却不曾想，被那人一把钳住了手腕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉身上的梅香越发浓烈，熏得太微头脑昏沉，于是原本紧咬着的贝齿被轻易撬开，大舌肆无忌惮地攻城略地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这梅香就好似一把钥匙，将尘封了千年的檀木盒子打开了，里面或是甜蜜的、期待的、痛苦的、绝望的记忆一一涌现，将太微的神识冲得激荡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“弹指即谢，刹那芳华。”</p>
<p>“这是我从花界挖来的。”</p>
<p>“仙上要是没来就是小狗...”</p>
<p>“太微真的好喜欢仙上...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人的手越发不老实，早已解开了帝王的腰封，正探进里衣，揉弄着腰上的软肉。</p>
<p>太微落了泪，一把推开了润玉，毫不犹豫地往那张俊脸上扇了一巴掌。</p>
<p>润玉被打的偏过头去，玉色的脸上浮起红痕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他妈的，你个负心汉，你知不知道我有多难过！”</p>
<p>向来君子风度的帝王难得爆了粗口，眼角飞起一抹嫣红，桃花眼中还含着泪光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉顾不得脸上火辣辣的疼，再说了，那也是自找的。</p>
<p>他复又将人揽入怀中，小心翼翼地替人顺毛，薄唇安抚性地轻吻怀中人额角。</p>
<p>“是我不对，我应该早些坦白心意的......”</p>
<p>帝王像是个没吃到糖的孩子，闷气道：“你以后不准不辞而别了！你要是走了，本座就算是寻遍六界也要把你找到，然后打断腿囚禁在本座身边...”</p>
<p>润玉失笑。</p>
<p>“不走了，以后真的不走了...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>白梨花就是这冬日里的雪，在太微原本死灰的心上堆积，却又被一轮名叫润玉的耀日融化，化为潺潺春水，解冻了整个冬天的寒冷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>end</p>
<p>二零二零年 一月三十号 浅梨执笔</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>